


This Thing Called Love

by asario



Category: Gyakuten Kenji, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: After the Sprocket case, everyone's a little concerned about Miles.  Maybe they shouldn't be.





	This Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/gifts).



> For Lumelle. There are not nearly enough Miles/Shi-Long out there, and this request made me all kinds of happy. I hope that you like it~.

When Phoenix saw Agent Lang in L.A. about a month following the Sprocket case, he was a little surprised. He hadn’t seen him since the time he was traveling with Edgeworth to see other legal systems in action. What was really surprising though was how he saw him. He was in the prosecutor’s office, talking with Edgeworth. Edgeworth was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed in front of him. There was an odd little smile on his face and he was… He looked fond. Really fond. And Lang was standing close to him, his arm resting over Edgeworth’s head against the wall. They were close enough that it looked like their noses were almost touching.

In all of Phoenix’s years of knowing Edgeworth, he had never seen him allow someone so close voluntarily. Most of the time, he was always cold and aloof, even with him and Larry, and they were supposed to be his oldest friends. After a moment of staring, he shook his head and headed over to the pair.

“Hey, Edgeworth,” he called out. Both of them looked over, shifting just slightly. Lang stayed close to Edgeworth though. 

“Wright. Is there something that you need?” Miles asked. He looked a little annoyed at the interruption. 

“I wanted to talk to you about a couple of cases that have come up, if you’ve got the time,” Phoenix said, glancing over at Lang. “If you’re in the middle of something, I can come back later.”

Miles was quiet for a moment before looking at Lang. He asked, “Do you mind if I take a few moments with Wright?”

“Go ahead, Pretty Boy. I’ll just wait for you. Lang Zi says _The patient wolf will always catch his prey_.” Lang smirked at Edgeworth as Phoenix just stared. What did that even _mean_? Lang’s quotes had always been odd, of course, but it seemed liked they just odder as time passed. “Don’t forget, we’ve got plans later,” Lang responded. His arm came down and brushed lightly over Edgeworth’s still crossed arms.

“Of course I won’t forget.” That fond little smile was back as Edgeworth looked at Lang. “I will see you after my discussion with Wright.”

“Yeah.” Lang finally moved away and walked off, giving a little wave.

“So, uh. Lang’s here. I wasn’t really expecting that,” Phoenix said. Edgeworth was watching after Lang with the weirdest look on his face.

“Yes. He’s finished what he needed to do and has decided to stay here for the time being. It seems that he wanted to be closer to a few of his friends,” Miles told him.

“Oh, okay. Well, he’s still pretty weird. I will never get just what it is that he says with all of those Lang Zi quotes.”

“Oh, they are fairly easy to translate.” Miles turned on his heel and headed toward his office. “Now, enough about Agent Lang. You said you had things to discuss.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, let’s do that.” Phoenix wasn’t forgetting about this whole thing with Lang though.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about an hour later that the defense attorney came out of Edgeworth’s office. The talk of the cases was definitely productive, even if Phoenix was distracted by what he had seen earlier. He was still thinking on it when a young woman jumped down in front of him, causing him to give a little sound. A sound that was in no way a startled scream, there was absolutely no way that he would do that. Of course, when he saw just who was in front of him, he was less surprised by the sudden appearance.

“Hello, Kay. Still honing your ninja talents?” Phoenix asked with a sigh. Kay just grinned at him.

“Master thief talents. You should know better than that, Phoenix,” she replied. She had grown over the years into a pretty young woman. “So, you just talked with Miles, right?”

“Well, yeah. What of it?”

“Did you see Wolfy at all?”

“Wolfy?” Phoenix thought about it, his brow furrowing a little. “Do you mean Agent Lang?”

“Yep! Did you happen to see him?”

“You know what, I did. And it was really weird. Edgeworth and he seemed really close.”

“Great!” Kay linked her arm through his and started to lead him off. “Come on then, let’s go and have lunch. We need to talk about this.”

“Talk about…what, exactly?”

“Getting them together! They really are so hopelessly in love, have been for years, and they haven’t done anything about it. Sebastian and Simon won’t help me. Sebastian keeps saying that he’s sure that they are working on it and Simon just gives me a smirk and won’t answer. I mean, not that it isn’t sexy as hell, of course, but I want that smirk directed at me when he’s planning on ravaging Sebastian and me, not when he’s teasing me.” 

Phoenix just groaned. “Kay. I think that might be a bit too much information.” Kay’s answering smirk was all the answer he needed as to why she said it. “Anyway, what were you thinking?”

“Well, I think we need to talk to Miles first, see what he really feels. And if he’s just being clueless, we find a way to set them up. We can go and talk to him tonight.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Phoenix was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. “I’ve been a little worried since the Sprocket case. He was just so adamant that the power of love didn’t exist and there is really no point in marriage for him.”

“Yeah, I heard about that.” Kay looked sad for just a moment before grinning up at him. “That’s why we’ve got to do this! Once they’re together, Miles will be much happier!”

Phoenix listened intently as she started to explain her plan. He just hoped that it worked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The defense attorney rubbed his forehead as he stood in front of Edgeworth’s door next to Kay.

“Is this really a good idea?” he asked. “I mean, maybe we should talk to Lang first? He doesn’t seem to be someone who would be in denial.” 

Kay shook her head as she answered, “No, we need to talk to Miles first. That way, he can start working through his denial.”

“…Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Well, let’s get this over with.” Phoenix knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, he just blinked. Lang stood in front of him, clothed in only a pair of pajama pants. His feet were bare and he looked rather at ease.

“Crow girl and Wright. I was wondering when one of you would show up here. Wasn’t expecting both of you,” he said as he leant against the door jamb with a smirk.

“Shi-Long, who’s there?” Miles also came to the door. He was a little more dressed, still in his trousers and button down shirt, but there was no cravat, no shoes, and no jacket. It was the weirdest sight. As soon as he caught sight of who was at the door though, he sighed. “I suppose this was inevitable. Neither of you have been very good at letting anything go.”

“I…what the hell is going on here, Edgeworth?” Phoenix asked. He could admit that his voice squeaked in the middle of the sentence. How the hell was he supposed to react to this? Edgeworth just rolled his eyes and turned back into the house.

“Come in, both of you. I doubt either of you will leave until you have some kind of explanation.” 

“You’re damn right! What’s going on here?” Kay yelled after him, walking past Lang.

“Well, we were about to have some quality alone time, but that’s going to have to wait~,” Lang said as he lead Phoenix into the house. Phoenix was quiet as he followed after Lang, glancing around. There were little signs of him there. Not just signs of visiting, but signs of living. His boots were near the wall of the entryway, his jacket was hanging on a hook next to Edgeworth’s, and there were files and folders that were definitely not Edgeworth’s scattered about. It was a little disconcerting, to say the least.

“You can look later, Wright. Just sit down so we can get this over with and continue with our evening.” Edgeworth said, startling Phoenix. With slightly wide eyes, he sat on the couch next to Kay. Edgeworth was sitting in one of the armchairs and Lang joined him, sitting on the arm. He took Edgeworth’s hand and laced their fingers together. There was a flush on the Chief Prosecutor’s cheeks, but he didn’t pull his hand away at all. “Now, I am sure that you have questions.”

“Well, I just…” Phoenix started.

“When did you even get together?! We thought you were pining for each other!” Kay exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at them. Lang just chuckled at that.

“Just what gave you that idea?” Lang asked.

“Well, it was…I mean, during the Sprocket case, Edgeworth seemed pretty against the idea of love and marriage and everything,” Phoenix answered. When Edgeworth rolled his eyes, Phoenix just glowered at him. “What? It’s a pretty reasonable conclusion from everything you shouted in the middle of the trial.”

“He has a point, Pretty Boy.” Lang leant down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “It wasn’t really the best way to say it.”

Edgeworth gave a sigh, glancing up at Lang. “I suppose not.” He looked over at Kay and Phoenix. “We have been together for some time now. It’s been mostly long distance, since Shi-Long was continuing with Interpol.”

“We’ve been talking about one of us moving to the other and settling down. We just decided that it would be better for me. We’re both getting older, and they’re not going to want me to travel around for Interpol quite so much soon. And I took care of everything in Zheng Fa. Miles here still has a lot of work to do here.” Lang smiled down at Edgeworth proudly. “And I wanted to see him do it. So, I decided to move here permanently.”

“Okay, that makes sense. But what about all of your comments about marriage and stuff?” Kay asked. She looked as confused as Phoenix felt. Miles sighed again, using his free hand to rub his forehead.

“Marriage is not the end all, be all of a relationship. And the power of love doesn’t solve everything.”

“What Pretty Boy is saying is that he was a little pissed off when you and the judge made it seem like that was everything when he couldn’t have it himself.” Lang lifted Edgeworth’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“What do you mean?” Phoenix asked, though he was starting to suspect.

“Shi-Long and I love each other. But the power of love has not solved all of our problems.” Edgeworth looked down. “We would quite like to get married and I have, in fact, proposed. However, both of us don’t want to do so until same sex marriage is legal in his home country of Zheng Fa. At the moment, it does not appear that will be happening any time soon. It does not change how we feel about each other, but your talk made it seem like our decision was…cheap.”

“Oh, love.” Lang leant down again and seemed to nuzzle Edgeworth. “Our decision is our decision. No matter what anyone thinks, it doesn’t make it cheap.”

“Yeah, Edgeworth,” Phoenix interrupted. “If you had just told us, we would have understood.”

“Pardon me for wishing to keep my private life private, Wright,” Edgeworth snapped at him and then sighed when Lang gave another little nuzzle. “I apologize. You are right. I should have told you and Kay at the very least.”

“You should have. But, I get it. You couldn’t have Wolfy close, so it was better to keep quiet. And I bet you were just enjoying having him here all the time before getting everyone involved.” Kay smiled at Edgeworth and Lang. “I’m just glad that you do have each other. You guys are happy and that’s all we care about.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Phoenix agreed, standing up. “We can talk more about this later. It looks like you guys were relaxing for the evening, so we’ll let you get back to it.”

“Thank you for that,” Edgeworth said. He paused and gave a little smile. “And for your concern, however misplaced.”

“Lang Zi says _The bonds of the pack are stronger than the steel of the city_. Thanks, for being Pretty Boy’s pack,” Lang said, giving a little bow.

“Right. We’re just making sure he’s not being an idiot again,” Phoenix said. All of this thanking was a little uncomfortable. “Come on, Kay. Let’s get you home to your boyfriends. I’m sure that they’ll want to hear all about this.”

“Oh man. Now I’m going to have to deal with Simon all smug. Sometimes, I really hate when that happens.” Kay followed him without any hesitation. Now that everything was okay with Edgeworth, Phoenix could be less concerned. And now he could try and figure out just what Lang’s sayings meant, since they would all probably be spending a lot more time together.


End file.
